


You made us a playlist

by reasonsimgoingtohell



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Lukas Waldenbeck - Fandom, Philip Shea - Fandom, Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck - Fandom, Philkas - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comforting, Confessions, Cuddles, Eyewitness - Freeform, Fluff, I hope you like it, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, adorable slip ups - Freeform, all of the fluff, barn cuddles - Freeform, enjoy, im not a very good writer but this show has be dying so i had to contribute something, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, lukas wears philip's jacket, philip shea - Freeform, philip shea x lukas waldenbeck, philip x lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasonsimgoingtohell/pseuds/reasonsimgoingtohell
Summary: “The text messages…and the video of us…and our playlist.  When you followed me out at the memorial or when you took me to the city—” “Okay, okay, okay” Philip says, cheeks warming against the glow of the moon as Lukas laughs quietly. “It’s cute” he says, nuzzling closer to Philip’s neck and wrapping his arm around his waist. 
“I still stand by my statement” Philip says after a moment's silence, “You’re a romantic” he repeats.
“You got me that camera—”
“A camera with you use to take sappy photos of us—”
“Outrageous! It’s not my fault you’re a good subject to photograph” 
Or
Lukas freaks out and needs to see Philip. Comfort and adoration ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Lukas is panicking. His heart is racing faster than his bike along the dirt road and his thoughts are rushing through his head so fast he can barely comprehend them. There’s an uncomfortable ache in his chest and his stomach is twisting, heart beating loudly in his ears. He needs to see him. He needs to know that he’s okay. He needs to know that he’s okay or god save him he doesn’t know what he’ll do. 

Turning into the Torrance-Caldwell plot, he slows down. That the barn door isn’t bolted, like it normally would be if it was unoccupied. He brings his bike to a sharp stop and gets off it, knuckles white as he lowers it onto the ground. With shaking hands he throws his helmet onto the ground next to it and then he takes off. 

He runs, as fast as his legs will take him, he runs. If his heart was beating impossibly fast before, it was now beating so hard he could hardly distinguish between contractions. He reaches the barn what feels like a century later but was in fact only a few seconds. He slips through the open door and it takes him a few seconds to process that Philip is there, and he’s safe and he’s standing only five feet away from him. 

The brunette’s brows furrow as he observes Lukas, eyes frightened and piercing and his skin so pale. His chest was heaving and before Philip knew it he was making his way over to the older boy. 

Seeming to finally stomach the fact that Philip is okay, Lukas’ legs close the distance between them in a heartbeat and he immediately envelops the brunette in a tight hug. Philip doesn’t hesitate to hug back, wrapping his arms around Lukas’ shoulders and holding him close. His brain still hasn’t understood that Philip is okay, and hugging him close and speaking to him. 

It takes Lukas a few seconds to focus on his words, “Lukas, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” he’s asking. But instead of answering the questions, Lukas says it out loud, voice trembling “You’re okay” he says quietly “You’re okay” he repeats to himself. “I’m okay” Philip confirms, somehow understand Lukas’ fears and knowing exactly how to bring him down. He feels fingers running through his hair and Philip feels so warm and gentle, he never wants to leave his embrace. 

“Lukas” Philip says, voice soft and understanding. So Lukas slowly pulls away, eyes on the ground, adrenaline finally dying down. It’s a moment later that he feels warmth envelop him again, but this time in the form of Philip’s jacket. “You’re shivering” Philip says, wrapping him up in another hug. 

The affection simmers Lukas’ nerves right down and being so close to Philip, having his fingers brushing through his hair and feeling his lips lay lines of gentle kisses against his shoulder and neck is the complete opposite of all the panic he felt moments ago. He nuzzles closer against Philip’s neck, inhaling that familiar vanilla scent and calming himself right down. 

Eventually, his hands stop shaking and his heart begins to beat normally again. It’s only then that he pulls away, arms loosely around Philip as he draws back just enough to line their noses up. “What’s going on, Lukas?” Philip asks gently, real concern evident in those brown eyes. Instead of answering Lukas brushes their noses together in something of an eskimo kiss all while staring at Philip with so much adoration it made his heart hurt. 

He feels his warm hand against his cheek and then Philip is kissing him. It’s slow and soft and Lukas can’t get enough of those lips, immediately delving in deeper, pulling Philip closer as though space was a thing that existed between them. 

It’s about a minute later that Philip remembers Helen and Gabe, and that either of them can walk in at any moment. Given Lukas’ emotional state, he doesn’t want him to be even more anxious. So he pulls away with a few more soft pecks, “Just a sec” he says, squeezing Lukas’s forearm. 

He closes the barn door and then returns to Lukas, taking his hand and leading him further in. There’s some water bottles and snacks Philip kept hidden under the floor panels, below a stack of hay. He grabs a bottle of water and then turns to Lukas, finding that he’s sat down on the ground, arms wrapped around his legs and eyes cast down. He still looked too pale and his hands were visibly shaking. It makes Philip’s chest ache and all he wants is to know what scared him so much.

He sits next to Lukas on the ground, putting down the water bottle and Lukas instantly tucks himself closer. So Philip wraps his arm around his shoulders and lets the platinum blonde rest his head against his chest. He presses kisses to his temple and hair, running his free hand along Lukas’ and toying with his fingers. 

“Hey, you wanna listen to our playlist?” Philip suggests. The playlist he made for them always brought Lukas’ spirits up. They’d added a few songs Lukas wanted to put in and whenever he listened to them, they always made him feel closer to the blonde, even if he was way out in the city. He’s a little surprised when Lukas says no, “I—I just—I want to be with you right now” he says softly. And it breaks Philip’s heart, that he’s so shaken. But Philip has to be a rock for him, so he takes a steadying breath and says “Okay, whatever you want” and kisses his hair again. 

Lukas closes his eyes and snuggles close, Philips touch, his lips, his gentle affection, his jacket, so warm and cosy, made him feel safe and at home. So he clung on to Philip’s free hand and remembered how to breathe. 

He comes back to himself a few minutes later. 

“I thought you were dead” he says, stammering slightly. “You had a nightmare?” Philip asks carefully. Lukas nods, hand moving away from Philip’s to hold onto a handful of his sweater. “I had to come see you, it felt too real” Lukas admits, burring his face against Philip’s neck. Philip’s heart grows impossibly bigger with love for Lukas. They’d come a long way and Philip had learned to read between the lines. 

“I’m okay, still here to annoy you” Philip tries to lighten the mood fingertips brushing over Lukas’ forearm. “I was actually about to text you” he tells him. “You came out here to text me?” Lukas asks, moving his head back against Philip’s shoulder so he could look up into his eyes. “I came out here because I left my jacket here, thought I could call you if you were still up” Philip tells him with that adorable, coy little smile of his. It warms Lukas to his core. 

“What? You wanted to have a late-night talk?” Lukas teases, the edges off his panic finally falling away. “Yeah” Philip admits softly into the bubble that had formed around them. Lukas’ eyes glow with affection and Philip can’t help but steal a kiss from those addictive lips. “Hadn’t seen you all day and I wanted to see how you were” He continues quietly.  
Lukas hesitates before responding. 

“You know…my mom was the last person to care about me this much” he confesses quietly. “Of course I care about you, it’ll be impossible to find another cute guy around here” Philip jokes and he gets to see that beautiful smile that lights up the entire barn. Lukas laughs and shoves him away, sitting up but Philip draws him right back in, cupping his cheek and connecting their lips. 

“You that worried about losing me, baby?” Philip murmurs against his lips. He feels the way Lukas tenses for a moment at the pet name but he bounces back quickly, smirk forming on his lips that mirrored Phillip’s. “Of course I was worried about you” he says, “It’ll be impossible to find another cute guy around here” he echoes and Philip knew it was coming, because he’s known Lukas long enough to read him well, but he laughs anyway.

"You’re a romantic” Philip decides with a smug smile, pulling away and wrapping his arm around Lukas’ shoulders again. “Oh yeah? You’re one to talk” Lukas shoots back “I have no idea what you’re talking about” Philip says, a cute little playful smile toying on his lips as he purposely looked away, missing the way Lukas was staring up at him with heart eyes. 

“Come on” Lukas says, nudging him. “The text messages…and the video of us…and our playlist. When you followed me out at the memorial or when you took me to the city—” “Okay, okay, okay” Philip says, cheeks warming against the glow of the moon as Lukas laughs quietly. “It’s cute” he says, nuzzling closer to Philip’s neck and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“I still stand by my statement” Philip says after a moment’s silence, “You’re a romantic” he repeats “You got me that camera—”

“A camera with you use to take sappy photos of us—”

“Outrageous! It’s not my fault you’re a good subject to photograph” 

“Don’t even deny it Philip, you are the romantic here—babe, you made us a playlist, the cheesiest most romantic move ever” and that’s what shuts Philip up. He’s staring at Lukas with an awestruck expression, brown eyes deeper than ever against the moonlight. 

“What?” Lukas says after a moment but Philip stays silent, the prettiest of smiles forming on his lips. It’s happy and unabashed and while it fills Lukas with joy to see him looking so happy, especially with all the recent events and the fact that he so rarely sees that boy smile so openly, he still doesn’t understand why. “Philip” Lukas says, but Philip just laughs softly and leans in to kiss him.

“You just called me babe” he murmurs before pulling away just in time to see a deep red colour rise to that pale skin on those high cheekbones. “Did not” Lukas mutters, looking away. “It’s okay if you did, I liked it” Philip teases. “You’re the worst” Lukas says before tackling him to his back. He supresses Philip’s laughter by sealing their lips together and these were truly the best kisses. Where both of them could hardly stop smiling. 

A little later and they’re laying side by side on the ground, Philip is laying on his side, head rested against his hand with his elbow propped up. His free hand is tracing shapes along Lukas’ chest and he’s staring down at him with fondness as they talked. He’s happy that Lukas is there, regardless of what brought him because he hadn’t seen him much the past week. They’d managed half an hour together on Tuesday evening but nothing more after that. That’s what prompts his next question to Lukas. 

“Can’t you…stay the night?” he asks, trying to make it seem casual. Lukas’ fingers stop fiddling with his. “I mean, your dad’s out of town till tomorrow afternoon and I could sneak you in” he continues carefully, not daring to meet Lukas’ eyes in case he’d ruined the entire atmosphere they’d created. A silence stretches out for a minute or so before Lukas speaks up. 

“Why do you want me to stay?” he asks, and it’s not what Philip would have expected but Lukas’ fingers are tangling and untangling around his again and this calms him. He shrugs, cupping Lukas’ cheek and brushing his thumb against his cheekbone, letting his eyes slowly travel to meet his. 

“Because I know that if you go home, you won’t get much sleep. I know what it’s like to go home to an empty house and I know that will make you even more restless…I also know that nightmare still hasn’t left your mind” Philip says quietly. “But also because…” he pauses, soft smile toying on his lips “Because I want to be with you right now” he repeats Lukas’ own words back to him and he gets to see how his expression changes. 

There’s a mess of emotions in his eyes and the only thing he can do is pull Philip close and smash their lips together. He wonders if this is what it feels like to be in love. He wonders if this is what those soppy romance stories meant when they protagonist would write that the other person completed them. He wonders how he got so lucky. So he kisses Philip and he hopes that his passion translates, because he know he isn’t good with words and he knows he’s still accepting himself and his sexuality but he just prays that Philip understands. 

It’s three o’clock in the morning when they leave the barn, fingers intertwined. They walk down to Lukas’ bike and hide it behind the barn along with helmet so they don’t give Lukas away. Then Philip sneaks them into the house. They’re deadly silent, both holding their shoes in their free hand and tiptoeing into Philip’s room in their socks. 

Once they’re in there, Lukas can’t help the excited little laugh that leaves his lips form the thrill of sneaking in but it’s okay because Philip is giggling too and pulling him in close. He puts his shoes down on the ground and Lukas follows suit. Then he’s being pulled in by Philips jacket, “You look good in my clothes” Philip murmurs before their lips collide.  
He pulls away with a few soft kisses, “Let’s not start something we can’t finish” he whispers. Lukas nods but leans in to kiss him again regardless, not ever having enough of the taste of those lips. He pulls away and then pecks his lips again…and again and when he goes in the third time, Philip laughs softly “Babe” he murmurs. This time it sends a chill down Lukas’ spine. “Not my fault you have such kissable lips” Lukas defends. 

The smile Philip gives him this time is different, but warm nonetheless. “I like it when you flirt with me” he says and that’s when Lukas pushes him away gently and busies himself with taking off his clothes so Philip wouldn’t see the blush rising to his cheeks. Philip can’t be blamed for spending an extra few moments watching Lukas as he stripped off his jacket, followed by his T-Shirt, to reveal that gorgeous torso. 

“See something you like?” he teases quietly. “Maybe” Philip mumbles, turning away to hide the blush rising to his own cheeks and begins to take off his own clothes.  
Lukas is under the covers when Philip remembers to lock his bedroom door. He does so and then he returns to the bed, climbing in next to Lukas, who happily receives him in his arms. It’s a little bit awkward at first, because it’s their first time really going to sleep together but like always, they quickly find comfort. 

Lukas cards his fingers through lush brown locks and presses kisses to his forehead and the top of his head. Slowly, they both relax and it’s nice. It’s comforting and warm and Lukas thinks he has a shot at getting more sleep, despite the earlier nightmare. His body tenses just thinking of it and he hopes it goes unnoticed but Philip immediately picks up on it. He lifts his head off Lukas’ chest and glances down at him with questioning and worried eyes. 

Seeming to find something in Lukas’ expression or eyes, he softly cups his cheek. 

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, no judgement whatsoever in his expression. Lukas nods, “I just remembered the nightmare and—” he cuts himself off, that worried expression taking over his features and he’s gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip. “I care about you too much to lose you” he confesses. 

Philips expression immediately softens and he leans a little closer, so it felt like they were the only two alive. 

“Lukas, we’re safe” he promises “You saved my life and we got out. We’re safe and I’m not going anywhere” he vows, brown eyes holding nothing but sincerity. “I’m not going anywhere” he repeats against his lips. “And if I do, I’m dragging you with me” he adds with a tiny smile. The smile is mirrored on Lukas’ face and he seemed a lot more at ease hearing those words. 

“Now bags aren’t a cute look on me so we should really get some sleep” Philip says, making Lukas laugh quietly. “My boyfriend is a drama queen” he muses with a charming smile. Philips smile grows, “Oh, so I’m your boyfriend now?” he teases, happiness dancing in his eyes at finally being recognised as someone important in Lukas’ life. He also feels a weird sense of pride that Lukas got this far, to the point where he accepts himself. 

“Shut up—that’s not what—” he groans and hides his burning face behinds his hands “It’s okay, babe, I can be your boyfriend” Philip says, reaching over to his nightstand and picking up his camera. “Lukas?” he says softly after a second. Just as he suspected, his boyfriend removes his hands to look at him and he takes the chance to snap a photo, only making Lukas hide his face again and groan a little louder. 

Philip’s smile is lighting up the whole room as he sets the camera down on the nightstand and holds the photo in his hands, resting his head against Lukas’s bicep and giving him a soft peck on the jawline as they fit together again. “You’re terrible” Lukas murmurs without heat and they both watch the photo develop.  
When it does Philip coos softly, “It’s not fair how nicely you photograph” he says quietly as Lukas hid his face behind his hand. Philip rolls on top of Lukas for a moment, opening his top draw and pulling out a sharpie. Lukas is happy to have him there for the rest of time, legs tangled and stomachs pressed together. He watches Philip as he sets the photo down on his chest and writes across the back of the it. 

It’s when he brushes stray locks of Philips hair back and tucks them behind his ear that the brunette looks up at him with playful eyes. He puts the photo and the sharpie in the draw and goes to roll away when Lukas’ hands on his sides keep him in place. “What did you write?” he asks, “The date” is all that Philip says, leaning down and kissing Lukas. This time Lukas lets him roll away but they still cuddle up close. 

Lukas lets his eyes run over Philips features now that the younger boy had closed his eyes, ready for sleep. He was magnificent. With brown eyes that told stories of their own and that effortlessly luscious hair, swept back. He lets his eyes linger over his cupid’s bow and that little beauty mark below his lips before sweeping back up to his eyes, finding them now open and looking back. Once again, his face warms up because he’s been caught staring but Philip simply offers him a shy little smile, nestling closer and closing his eyes.

Lukas does the same and he falls asleep much faster than he expects with his boyfriend to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry.


End file.
